


[Vid] Blow

by winterevanesce



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Action, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Film, Format: Streaming, Gen, Girl Power, Girls with Guns, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: WMV, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: "It’s time to lose your mind & let the crazy out."





	[Vid] Blow

**Author's Note:**

> **Vidder:** Kitty  
>  **Source:** Sucker Punch  
>  **Music:** “Blow” (Cirkut Remix) by Ke$ha ([Click For Lyrics)](https://www.lyricsbox.com/kesha-blow-cirkut-remix-lyrics-pp8nl2r.html)  
>  **Runtime:** 3:38  
> 

YOUTUBE  


VIMEO  
  
( **PASSWORD: kittyvids** )  


Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty

**Author's Note:**

>  **DIRECT DOWNLOAD:** [WMV](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/SuckerPunch-Blow.wmv.zip) or [MP4](http://winterevanesce.net/downloads/SuckerPunch-Blow.m4v.zip)
> 
>  **CROSSPOST:** [Website](http://winterevanesce.net/sucker-punch-blow/)
> 
>  **NOTES:**  
>  I watched Sucker Punch the day it came out in the theaters. I really enjoyed the movie and knew that I needed to make a vid. Ke$ha's remixed version of "Blow" came out around the same time as the movie did and it seemed to fit perfectly. So for months, I waited till the release of the DVD. The DVD quality version of the movie came out a week before Vividcon 2011 Premiere Deadline. I only had about 5 days to clip, edit and finish the video.
> 
> This video seems to be a fan favorite at conventions. I'm so happy it's so loved.  
> "Blow" has been shown (since 2018) 5 times at Vividcon over the years and 2 times at TGIF/F.


End file.
